1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plant husbandry, and more particularly refers to a device for physical support, nurture, watering, and soil purification of a potted plant. The invention provides for removal of impurities which cause sour soil conditions by physical absorption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been invented, developed, and manufactured to nurture plants with a minimum of personal attention, service, and maintenance. These inventions have been searched in class/subclasses 47/79,80,81 and Digest 4. The following patent references provide specific citations of the state of the invention art in the pertinent classifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,498 to Herrli (1970), uses a wick to transport water by capillary action to the plant pot. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,891 to Bassett (1982), describes a device for containing water, supporting a plant pot, and using one or more wicks to supply water to the pot soil. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,070 to Swisher (1982), describes a self-watering planter which utilizes one or more wick conduits, and minimizes evaporation losses from the water reservoir and wick conduit. Many of the inventions have contributed to the development of the state of the art. Relevant disclosure and classes may be cited:
______________________________________ 265,097 9/1882 Johnston 47/81 320,588 6/1885 Rhodes 47/81 1,264,096 4/1918 Lelievre 47/81 1,342,786 6/1920 White 47/81 3,786,598 1/1974 Stadelhofer 47/81 3,975,860 8/1976 Harned et al 47/81 ______________________________________
None of the prior art devices have provided an easily assembled and maintained system which will adsorb impurities from the planter soil and prevent the condition of souring of the planter.